The VERY Interesting Year!
by Good Kharma
Summary: *cringes in fear* This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please go easy on me! Anyways, as always H/G and R/H!
1. Default Chapter Title

The VERY Interesting Year  
  
  
A/N: Hi all! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! It takes place in their 5th year, blah, blah, blah! Hi miss420! Told you I'd take forever getting this up!   
  
  
Despite himself, Harry Potter smiled contently as he saw Platform 9 and Three Quarters, along with the scarlet Hogwarts Express materialize in front of him. The familiar crowd of adolescent witches and wizards surrounded by their families gave him a warm feeling. He was back where he belonged.   
Harry was now about to enter his 5th year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over his summer with the Dursleys, a constant feeling of foreboding and dread followed him like a dark shadow. At the end of last year, the evil Lord Voldemort had returned after many years of building up strength. He had hurt Harry very badly, both mentally and physically, and had inflicted a kind of pain on him that he would never forget.   
  
A second later, Harry felt his best friend, Ron Weasley pop through the barrier as well, followed by his twin older brothers, Fred and George.   
  
"Well, here we are" said George, his voice full of excitement and despair. It was his and Fred's last year at Hogwarts, so they were somewhat saddened by this sight. But as soon as the twins spotted Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, their sadness disappeared and quickly as it had come. They rushed over to join them.  
  
This left Harry and Ron to fend through the crowd with 2 huge suitcases, and two caged owls, both hooting madly. They then went to find a compartment on the train for themselves, and threw their luggage in, and came back out to wait for their friends.  
  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" Ron said out loud.  
"She'll be here soon, don't worry so much"   
  
Harry had noticed Ron seemed to be very intent on finding her, though he tried to sound offhand. No doubt, he wanted to badger Hermione with questions of her visit to Bulgaria, and Victor Krum. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice shouting at them from behind  
  
"Harry, Ron!" the voice shouted. They turned to see their other best friend, Hermione Granger, rushing towards them, trying to squeeze past everyone in the crowd, with out knocking anyone over. When she got closer to them, Harry's face contorted to that of mild surprise.   
  
Hermione looked quite different since they had last seen her, which was the end of last year. Her hair had straightened out a bit, so it was more curly then bushy, and it was lighter than usual, probably from being in the sun for a long time. She was also wearing a Muggle dress, and sandals. Overall, she looked prettier, but Harry never thought of Hermione in that way. She was too much like a sister to him. She was dragging along her large suit case with one arm, and was cradling Crookshanks, her ginger cat, with the other. On her face was a big grin.   
  
"How have you two been?! "Hermione cried when she got close enough.   
  
"We're both fine, slow down!" Ron said, grinning widely and blushing. He too, had noticed her different look. She dropped her suitcase and Crookshanks, who then pelted off into the crowd, and threw her arms around each of them, pulling them into a hug. Harry hugged her back, and noticed in the corner of his eye, Ron's ears turning pink as Hermione pulled him into a tight hug, which lasted a bit longer then usual. She also kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Hermione, you look alot different, what happened?" Ron asked, still blushing. She looked at him with a odd sort of mock offence look on her tanned face and said "My parents and I went to the Bahamas after our trip to Bulgaria." She then immediately looked sorry for telling Ron this, because his face fell and he answered simply "Oh. So you did visit Krum"   
  
"Shall we go then?" Harry asked hastily, before things got out of hand, eyeing the train.  
"Yep" the two answered in unison. Partly to stop this conversation from going any farther, and they also wanted to be alone, to discuss what had happened over the summer, particularly the end of last year too. But before they had a chance to get on, Hary spotted a flash of red hair in the crowd. He craned his neck to see who is was. He felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the curly red haired girl as Ron's younger sister, Ginny.   
  
Over the week that Dumbledore had allowed Harry to stay with the Weasley's, Ginny had not been there, she had been over at her friends home for a week, and Harry had definently felt her lack of presence. He had missed her laughter, her silly remarks she made when she was around Harry, because she was so flustered around him......he had never felt this way around her before, but now that she wasn't there, he began to miss her.   
  
Harry stood in the doorway of the train for a few moments, watching her talk animatedly to a group of her 4th year friends. He was rudely brought back to reality by Seamus Finnigan's voice, saying "Get a move on Harry! The train'll leave with you still hanging off it, if you don't get on!" Grumbling incoherently and making a mental note to start a pillow fight with Seamus when they got back to Hogwarts, he boarded the train, still watching Ginny out of the corner of him eye.   
  
On the train, Harry, Hermione and Ron settled themselves in their compartment, and began the dreaded conversation. Hermione was the first to speak up. "Did you get any letters from Sirius?" she asked. Harry was about to answer her when the door slid open and Ginny walked in. Harry was somewhat distracted for a few moments, as he stared at her. She's quite pretty, he thought to himself. Her eyes were the same colour as the ocean. Her cheeks turned a funny shade of magenta when she spotted Harry looking at her. She looked down at the floor and mumbled something like "Sorry 'bout barging in like that....." "It's alright, come and join us." Harry said, much to his own surprise. He heard a funny snickering noise coming from either side of him, and saw Ron and Hermione watching their strange little interaction going on. He threw them both death glares, but with no avail.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny stumbled forward, and landed on Harry's lap! Someone had opened the door to the compartment roughly, sending her flying forwards. Harry looked up in time to see Draco Malfoy, his most hated enemy, saunter in with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, and his faithful sidekicks, the Weasles and the Mudblood." he said, with a very smug and superior tone. "Oooh, and what have we here?" Malfoy drawled as he saw Ginny still sitting in Harry's lap. She quickly got up and sat down next to Hermione.   
  
"Get lost Malfoy, or I will slap you clear into next week." Hermione said, scathingly. Apparently, the last time she had hit him, it had left a bit of fear in him, and he left, not with out throwing an evil glare at the 4 of them.   
  
Ron had a completely shocked look on his face. "I can't believe you did that!" he said, his voice full of pride, and unmistakable admration. Hermione's face turned red, as she thanked him. Now that Ginny was there, they couldn't really talk about Sirius, but Harry didn't really mind having her there. In fact, they had some really nice conversations during the train ride to Hogwarts, which remained very uneventful.  
  
At Hogwarts, after the Sorting, the 4 of them, followed by their fellow Gryffindors, marched up to their tower. The girls bid the boys goodnight, and went up to their own dormitories.   
  
When the boys settled themselves into bed, Harry heard Ron's voice in the darkness say "Harry, do you think there'll be another Yule Ball this year?" Harry smirked to himself. He knew perfectly well that Ron wanted to make up for last year's Yule Ball date fiasco with Hermione. "Dunno, Ron"  
  
The next day at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the crowd. "It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be having another Yule Ball this year, dispite the fact there is no Triwizard Tournament going on this year. Fourth years and over may attend, accompanied by any other student. That is all, and I trust you will all be there?" he said, with that all-too-familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.   
Harry turned to face Ron, who had a sort of strangled smile on his face, as if though he was trying too hard not to smile. He also caught Hermione stealing glances at Ron when she thought no one was looking. This was going to be an interesting year.  
  
A/N: Did that suck? Please don't flame me! You'd figure, after all the Harry Potter Fanfics I've read, I would be good at writing them........well, Plz r/r! Love you guys! Oh, and I will use flames to fix my story, then they will be used to make s'mores!   
  
Oh, and Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, etc. belong to JK Rowling, only this particular story is mine!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The VERY Interesting Year Part 2  
  
A/N: Ok, here it is, the conclusion! Hope its not to clichéd! Anyways, this part is a bit of a songfic! Hope you like it! And sorry about it being so long!  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry and Co. and Mariah Carey and Whitney Housten own "When You Believe"  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry noticed that after classes, Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time in Hermione's dormitory, doing what Harry and Ron assumed, were dangerously girly things. One night in November, Harry and Ron sat in their usual armchairs around the fire in the common room, doing their dreaded Potions homework. Suddenly, Ron spoke up.   
"Asked anyone to the Ball yet, mate?" he said, rather hurriedly.  
Harry looked at him, surprised.   
"No, you?" he answered.   
"No. Know who it's gonna be yet?"   
A sudden image of Ginny floated through Harry's mind. He would like to ask her to the Ball, but she was, after all, Ron's little sister. He didn't think it was right. Right then, Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs form the girls' dormitory, very happy about something. As soon as they saw the boys, they quickly stifled their laughter, and sat down to do their homework.   
"What's up with you two all of a sudden?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing, we were just talking about something funny, is all." Hermione answered.   
"For the past month? Can't be THAT funny!"  
"It's really none of your business, Ron, what me and Ginny talk about, right Ginny" she said, giving Ginny a meaningful look.  
"Oh, um, right, none of your business Ron!" Ginny said.  
  
At that moment, much to the entire Gryffindor house's surprise, Professor McGonagall stepped through the Portrait Hole and walked up to the four of them.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, may I have a word with you two, outside?"  
The girls looked at each other nervously, and followed McGonagall outside. Ron and Harry barley had the chance to ponder what that could be about, when the girls walked back in, looking very strange, as if they were excited and very nervous at the same time.   
"What did she want?" Ron asked the two stricken girls.  
"Professor made us promise not to tell anyone, but you'll find out soon!" Ginny exclaimed. At this, they both burst into giggles, and ran back upstairs, their homework lay forgotten.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, positively stricken at the girls extremely strange behaviour.   
"I think they've gone starkers!" Ron proclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
As the weeks before the Yule Ball vanished quickly, Harry and Ron began to feel that very familiar Week-Before-the-Yule-Ball-and-I-Haven't-Got-a-Date syndrome. Harry had decide he really wanted to go with Ginny, despite the fact she was "Ron's little sister", but asking her was a whole other story. During dinner one night, he mustered up all of his courage, and sat down next to Ginny, not speaking for a few minutes. Ginny watched him for a reaction of some sort, but he just sat there. "Um, is something wrong Harry?" she asked, in a caring voice that made his heart melt. "Um, willyougototheBallwithmeGinny?" he said in a rush. STUPID, STUPID! he thought to himself. One would think, after last year, when he asked Cho Chang to the Ball, he would learn to speak slower at crucial moments like this. But Ginny's face said it all. "Of course I will Harry! Oh, but, is it all right if I meet you there? I have something to, er, take care of before the Ball, ok? Harry was too happy that she had said yes, to mind.   
Harry walked back to the common room before class, considerably happier, and headed up to the boys' dorms to get his books. On the way down, he suddenly stopped when he heard Ron and Hermione talking. He leaned back against the wall, so the couldn't see him if they looked up.   
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked, looking up from his Chudley Cannons book, to face Hermione. Harry noticed their eyes meet for a few seconds, then they both looked away, blushing.   
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking somewhat hopefully.   
Ron hesitated for a few seconds. GO FOR IT, MATE! Harry thought.  
Ron sucked in a deep breath and said "Will you go to the Ball with me, Hermione?"   
Hermione smiled and nodded her head, apparently unable to speak.   
"Great! I'll meet you here at 8 o clock?" he said, looking very relieved. Suddenly, Hermione's facial expression changed, and answered "I'm sorry Ron, can I meet you at the Ball, I'm going to have to run, an, um, er, errand, for, um, Professor McGonagall, right before the Ball." Ron knew better than to ask why, and simply said, "Sure"   
"Thanks for understanding!" she said, and much to Harry and Ron's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. Harry watched, amused, as Ron's ears turned red enough that Harry could spot them from where he was standing. Hermione turned, smiling, to leave the common room, but stopped and looked at Ron. She said "By the way, Ron, I didn't have a good time in Bulgaria. I missed going to Diagon Alley with you guys. I missed coming to the Burrow, and............I missed you." Before Ron could answer, Hermione turned and left, leaving Ron grinning like an idiot.  
Harry, smiled. He was happy for them. Then he remembered that Hermione was going to meet Ron at the Ball either, just like Ginny. I wonder what those two are up to?  
  
**************************1 WEEK LATER*************************  
  
  
It was the day of the Yule ball, and Ron and Harry were both getting dressed in their dorm room. Ron was wearing his brand new dress robes, which were navy blue, and, thankfully, lace free. Harry's where dark green, almost black. Harry smiled as Ron looked himself over in the mirror and said, "You know, I reckon Fred and George must be making a lot of money with their joke shop, to afford some really great robes like these for my birthday." Harry nodded in agreement. He was very glad Ron was so much more enthusiastic about this year's Ball, thanks to his new robes.   
  
"Well, mate, time to go!" Ron said suddenly, looking at his watch. He looked rather nervous. Harry imagined he did too. As they headed towards the door, Ron turned and looked Harry in the face.  
"I want you to know, that I'm not an insane, overprotective older brother, and I don't mind you going out with Ginny. Just so long as you don't make out in front of me!" he said that last sentence with a huge grin on his face. Harry blushed at this, but chose not to respond.   
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they looked around, in awe. It was just as beautiful as last year.   
  
"Do you see the girls?" Harry asked, looking around.  
"Nope. I hope they're even coming." Ron answered  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and they looked around to see Dumbledore standing on a stage, waiting for everyone's attention. The crowd was quickly silenced. He cleared his throat.  
"Welcome, everyone, and Merry Christmas! I have an announcement to make. Our entertainment tonight will be our favourite, the Weird Sisters, but as a special treat, we have two of our own very talented students performing for us tonight, in honour of this special night. Please welcome, our own, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley!"   
  
The crowd let out a surprised gasp, as the lights focused on the stage. Sure enough, there were Hermione and Ginny, standing there, looking more amazing then they had ever seen them. The two girls where wearing matching white dresses, except Hermione's was a gown, similar to what she wore last year, made of the same sort of floaty material. Her curly hair was hanging down her back, and had little white jewels in it. Ginny's dress was tighter, and more form fitting. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she was wearing a little tiara. She looked like a princess. They both did!   
  
Ginny looked around nervously, and spotted Harry. She gave him a small smile.   
  
"This song is for two special guys out there. It's a Muggle song called When You Believe"  
  
The music started, which was being played by the Weird Sisters themselves. Hermione began to sing, softly at first.  
  
  
When You Believe  
Many nights I prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood  
  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
  
Harry could see Ron, out of the corner of his eye. He looked shocked, smitten, and amazed. He looked like he was in love. At that moment, Harry saw Ginny bring her wand up, and she began to sing too. Harry felt his knees get weak at the sound of her sweet voice.  
  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill   
  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
  
At this point, the two girls began to sing together, their voices so powerful, yet so sweet, every person present was in awe.   
  
They don't always happen when you ask, uh  
And it's easy to give in to your fear, uh [Oh]  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way, get through the rain  
A small, but still resilient voice  
Says love is the relief, oh... [Oh...]  
  
There can be miracles (Miracles)  
When you believe (Boy, when you believe, yeah) [Though hope is frail]  
Though hope is frail [It's hard]  
It's hard to kill (Hard to kill, oh, yeah)  
  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve, oh...)  
When you believe somehow you will (Somehow, somehow, somehow)  
Somehow you will (I know, I know, know)  
You will when you [When you] believe  
(Oh...oh...)  
[You will when you]  
(You will when you believe)  
(Just believe)  
[Ooh...ooh...ooh...]  
(Ho...ho...and I believe)  
(Just believe)  
[You will when you believe]  
  
The last note, sung by Ginny, echoed through the Hall. Harry was breath taken. He had never heard any song sung like that. It brought new meaning to the simple word "beautiful". There was a moments pause throughout the Great Hall, then deafening applause broke out, even by a few of the Slytherins. Harry even saw tears in the eyes of most of the staff. He looked up at Hermione and Ginny. They were both beaming down at he and Ron, with tears in their eyes as well. They stepped off the stage, and walked up to the boys, clearing a path through the students. They stopped a little bit in front of them. Hermione spoke first, to Ron.  
"What did you think?" she asked shyly, looking down at her feet. Ron, apparently, too shocked to say anything, lifted her chin with his hand, and kissed her. Harry and Ginny looked at him, unsurprised. They knew how much he cared for Hermione. He hugged her, and Harry heard him whisper in her ear "I love you." Hermione began to cry tears of joy, and said, "I love you too, Ron" and they started to dance.   
Harry turned to face Ginny, who was turning beat-red, and was fiddling with her fingers.   
"Harry, that song, well, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't pluck up the courage, so I thought..." but she was cut off as Harry took her face in his hands, and kissed her. When they parted, he said "Ginny, that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Ginny immediately turned red again, and stared down at the floor. Suddenly, a realization hit Harry like a brick. "Is that what McGonagall wanted to talk to you about? And is that what you and Hermione had been doing in your rooms all this time?" Ginny looked up at him again, and her face broke into a grin. "Yea. McGonagall heard Hermione and I singing together once, for fun, and practically begged us to sing at the Yule Ball."   
"Well, I'm glad she did." Harry said, and took her hand to join her on the dance floor. "Otherwise, I would never have realized how much I care about you, Gin." And at that, Ginny and Harry danced the night away, in each others arms, as did Ron and Hermione. This was definitely doing to be an interesting year, Harry thought. Then he smiled as Ginny gave his hand a small squeeze. And a wonderful one too.  
  
  
A/N: The End! Did you like it? I really love that song, by Whitney Housten and Mariah Carey, for those of you who don't know. Anyways, Please review, ok? Love ya ^_^!  



End file.
